


Competition

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [117]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Morrigan/Nathaniel Howe, drunken arguing over who has the eviler parent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

Nathaniel gesticulated wildly at the woman opposite him, nearly pouring the dregs of his ale down the delectable valley of her bosom. ”My father kicked me out to be squired in Kirkwall!” he exclaimed with a slur that would have done Oghren proud.

“Pah! That’s nothing!” she scoffed, downing the rest of her drink, another in a long series. “My mother packed me off in the company of a sniveling grey Warden who couldn’t put his trousers on straight, let alone turn a Blight!”

“His bedroom was next to a torture chamber!”

“Her bedroom _was_ a torture chamber!”

“But there’s more.” Nathaniel steadied both hands on the table, addressing his partner, who had suddenly become twins. “He—” He hiccuped unbecomingly. “—My father snuffed out a whole house of nobles and nearly drove Ferelden into the ground, all for his own lust for power!”

“Foolish man,” she purred, leaning toward him, her raven bun coming slowly undone and a strange light in her golden eyes. “My mother leaps from daughter to daughter to preserve her youth, manipulates the very world to her needs, and forced me to lie with your king to preserve an old god. _And_ ,” she said, savouring the killing blow, “she’s a dragon.”

Nathaniel gazed at Morrigan, cow-eyed, and she briefly wondered if she had said too much in her intoxication. But he swayed a little, nodded, and replied “Well, you can’t beat dragons” before passing out on the floor. 


End file.
